Why do you think that is?
by uwprincess
Summary: Josh sees Donna for the first time since her interview.


This piece follows the Ticket and The Mommy Problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh had finally had it with his "friends" at the White House and made his way over to Pennsylvania Avenue to yell at Toby and CJ in person. There were 80 days left until the election. The swing in points on security issues was huge for the Santos/McGarry campaign and they were riding a wave that was impressive to many, not Lou, of course, but many. Now was the time for Josh to talk some sense into the White House- or really just go over the message calendar he had put together- but nevertheless Josh walked in with his head held high and his backpack slung confidently over his right shoulder.

That is until the moment he spotted her. She was walking down the hall with a younger man who Josh didn't recognize. He felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia drift over him as the two made their way down the hall, both carrying files and speaking with determination painted across their features. He wondered what tax law or immigration policy Donna was giving this poor sap a hard time with. He wondered if she was convincing the guyas the day wore on. He wondered what office she was working out of, he had heard that she was here now, but he didn't know what in what capacity. He wondered if he had ever seen that suit she was wearing or her hair pulled up quite that way. He wondered if she had eaten at her desk that day or taken a break in the mess or if she had eaten at all. And, just for a moment he wondered if she had picked up her dry cleaning on the way in to work and if it was now hanging in the small closet in his old office. He mostly he just wondered if she was going to walk right by him without even acknowledging his presence and as she moved closer he realized that she was in fact so enthralled in her conversation with this non-shaver that she didn't even consider looking up to take in the surroundings.

"UMMPH" she collided right into his chest.

"Hey Donna!" Josh exclaimed nervously as it occurred to him that his entire staff had just witnessed him NOT moving out of her way.

"Hi, Josh." Donna answered somewhat distractedly.

The younger man was bent over picking up the papers that Donna had dropped upon making contact with Josh. When he straightened up, he was still trying to make one cohesive pile from the stacks and looked expectantly to Donna.

"Phillip, thanks for picking those up, a warning that we were going to collide with a stranger would have been helpful." Donna motioned towards Josh and tried to keep the annoyed tone to a minimum.

"Sorry, Donna, you were right in the middle of something important, I was just sure of it." Phillip answered with a mix of nervousness and wide-eyed innocence that Josh found oddly familiar.

"Ok, well put these on my desk and finish with my call sheet before you start on the research for tonight. I'll be along in a minute."

"Yeah, sure." Phillip answered eagerly before nodding to Josh to and scurrying away towards the bullpen.

"Stranger?" Josh asked smugly when she finally turned her attention towards him.

"Well, you know, stranger to Phillip." Donna played the comment off nonchalantly although there was pain behind the sarcasm in Josh's voice.

"Hi everyone." Donna turned and waved to Ronna, Otto and Edie who were now huddled by the security entrance pretending not to eavesdrop. Josh had completely forgotten their existence.

"And Phillip would be…?" Josh's tried to ask the question without sounding accusatory.

"My assistant." Donna spoke the words and looked Josh right in the eyes. She hadn't seen him since he'd rejected her for the job. She wasn't sure if he knew where she'd ended up, but she wanted to make DAMN sure he knew she had an assistant of her own now.

"He's cute." Josh quipped.

"Well he's available." Donna answered somewhat bitterly, annoyed that Josh make a joke out of her position of authority. She started to shove past him.

"Hey." Josh put his hands up on her shoulders for half a second to stop her from walking by and tried to get her to look him in the eyes. She continued to focus on the floor letting out a sigh that he had restrained her.

"Josh, I can't do this right now. I really have got a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay." Josh just looked at Donna and willed her to meet his eyes. For anyone watching it wasn't as awkward as it was for the two involved. People have rushed and tense conversations all the time in the White House. The three staffers Josh brought with him weren't even eavesdropping anymore so Donna didn't know why she felt the entire lobby was focused on her. It upset her that he was getting to her this way and she took a sharp intake of breath and looked up to meet Josh's gaze.

The intensity in her eyes almost knocked him over.

"It was nice running into you….literally" She began with a weak attempt at humor, wanting to do anything to change the mood of the moment. Her distraction tactic worked brilliantly as Josh's shoulders relaxed and she was able to slip by him before grab her again. As she pushed through the swinging lobby doors she glanced back and said "I will let Phillip know you think he's cute."

"Don't." Josh stated seriously turning on his heels to watch her go: "I would've never paid you that courtesy when you worked for me."

Donna paused briefly and looked him right in the eyes before stating, "And why do you think that was, Josh?" She gave him a skeptical look before she disappeared down the hall.

His eyebrows immediately furrowed and Josh shook his head dismissively. He hoisted his backpack back up onto his shoulder and called his entourage to follow him. He couldn't resist peering down the hall to see Donna leaning over the desk explaining something to Phillip.

"Let's just hope they don't get too close." He thought to himself as he turned the corner towards C.J.'s office. And one thing was for sure, he definitely had NOT seen that suit before, he would've remembered.

Please review! Thanks


End file.
